Cats Don't Like Water
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: What can I say? Panthers and water? They don't exactly mix...


So, I don't feel the need to thank the one who chose the couple (cough cough, Jamie P.), therefore I want to dedicate this to Priya and Cesca, because they love Galen. (: And Priya, don't freak out. Cesca has Phil to fall back on. So PLEASE don't kill her! I love ya both!

**Cats Don't Like Water**

The soft breeze blew over Keller's face, and she lifted her head towards it. It flew around her, causing her hair to sway. She dropped the purple towel she'd been holding and laid it out on the ground, next to the green towel of her soulmate, Galen.

Feeling the sand sift between her toes and fingers was…different. Keller was half panther. She was built for land, not sea. She wasn't all that open to the idea of a beach trip with the rest of her fellow Circle Daybreakers…near water was not her ideal place to be.

She looked at Galen, who was smiling in the sun. His blonde hair was messy, and his green eyes shone as bright as summer grass.

He looked at her, and the connection flared. The soulmate principle made it possible for them to _know_ each other, especially when the sparks flew high.

"You're stressed." He said this softly, looking at her with eyes full of tenderness.

"Water. People. Have to keep them safe, and can't drown," Keller replied.

Galen looked at her for a long moment, and then stood up. He walked over to where Keller sat, and offered his hand. She took it, feeling his firm and protective grasp. Pulling her up, he smiled.

Keller easily rose on the soles of her feet and stretched, then glanced at Galen. They were both thinking the same thing: time for some fun.

They both ran in the same direction, headed down the stretch of beach at the same speed. In midstride, Keller lunged towards the ground, arms out and head tucked. She felt the transformation take place, as always. Nails sharpening, chest extending, Hair molding into fur.

Her paws sunk into the piles of sand beneath her as she skidded to a stop. Turning her head, she saw Galen, a glorious golden leopard. His silky fur shined in the sunlight, gold meeting gold. He looked at her with sharp green eyes that resembled jewels, and took off into a sprint.

Keller followed closely, weaving throughout the beach right behind him. They ran past Poppy and James sharing cotton candy, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, and Morgead in a game of ninja, and Gillian and David splashing each other in the water of the Californian ocean.

The heat of the day and the cool breeze wafted through Keller's fur, creating the perfect temperature in the air as she ran.

She stopped running, however, when Galen began to head for the water. Keller stopped and watched as he dove into a wave, and came out as his human self. A soaking wet Galen began walking towards Keller.

Keller closed her eyes as she too shifted into her human form. Her hair became long and straight once more, and her paws turned into hands and feet with fingers and toes. She stood upright, and walked backwards away from the drenched Galen.

He held his arms out, signifying a hug. "Uh, no thanks! I'm good!" Keller called out, but Galen shook his head.

"Keller, this is a beach. With an ocean. You're getting in whether you want to or not!" He lunged for her, managing to clasp her left ankle in the process. They both fell to the ground and rolled, with Galen ending up on top of Keller.

"Raksha Keller, I believe you have to swim now," he told her, and picked his soulmate up.

Struggling, Keller attempted to roll out of his arms, but Galen held tight. He carried her to the edge of the water, and took large strides until the water was up to his chest- and Keller's neck.

"Galen! Let go!" Keller screamed.

Galen laughed, and let go of his soulmate. She drifted towards shore, headed for land. Following closely, Galen swam beside her.

Once the two had reached land, they walked hand in hand to their place on the beach, where their towels sat. They sat together, Keller leaned against Galen.

"This has been a horribly great day," Keller said. "A living oxymoron."

"You're a moron, but I still love you," Galen replied.

"Well," Keller said, "I may be a moron, but either way, cats don't like water."


End file.
